


The Adventures of Warma

by Mughi



Series: The Adventures of Warma [1]
Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Romance, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mughi/pseuds/Mughi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise has sent Emma and Warrick tumbling into a situation they never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Warma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarmaCrewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/gifts).



They had both expected the fight would get rough, but neither of them expected the mountainside they were fighting on to be hollow. It was to their great surprise, then, that they found themselves falling down the inside of it and saw daylight disappear above them. On the bright side, Their assailants declined to follow them in.  

Warrick held onto Emma as tightly as he could and tried to fly them to safety, but it was too much weight for his damaged coat to bear, and he only managed to slow their descent, narrowing the gap between them and the bits of the mountain not sharing Their assailants' courtesy. 

"Don't let go!"  Emma yelled and rolled to face upward, spinning Warrick beneath her.  

"Emma!  I can't control our fall like this!"  Warrick yelled back. He wasn't sure why he was yelling. The falling debris made surprisingly little noise, but for some reason the it felt as though the situation warranted it.  

"We'll worry about that after we don't have to worry about being crushed!"  She took aim with her vorpal sword and swung at the largest pile of debris, blasting it to pieces with her usual finesse. Warrick felt their acceleration increase.  

“Emma, we need a portal!” 

“I tried! It’s not working!” 

"Eeemmaaa!"  He yelled, warningly.  

"Just a couple more swings!"  She answered and swung again, and again and again.  

"Emma!" 

"Last one, I swear!" 

He grit his teeth in frustration and pulled her around. Her eyes widened. The ground was right below them. She swung at it, trying to slow their descent with the force of the blast and sent a jolt of force through them as they reversed trajectory. She felt a sudden jarring, then, and heard the loud crack of the debris above them hitting a shield as Warrick lost his grip on her and she fell to the ground, battered and aching. 

 _Fast_ , she thought.  

Her legs hit the ground first sending pain tearing through them. She flopped forward, her legs unable to hold her, and fell face first as everything went black. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious when she woke, uncertain where she was, to the sound of something shuffling toward her. She tried to stand but found her legs wouldn't move. They only burned in pain along with her face and chest. She screamed in panic and almost immediately began coughing on blood.  

"Emma!  Emma, I'm here!"  She heard Warrick call and realized the sound was him limping toward her.  

 _Of course_ , she remembered. _We fell down together._  

"Wghuh...Warrick!"  She cried, and began coughing again.  

 _Oh God_ , she thought. _Am I bleeding internally?_ _Am I dying?_ _I-I can't. I can't leave Elaine behind, I can't_ - 

Her thoughts quieted as she felt Warrick's hands carefully touch her head. 

"Shhh.  Shhh.  It's okay."  He said, doing his best to hide his panic. A soothing pulse went through her as he knelt down beside her. She swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat. It hurt going down.  

"You're going to be okay."  He said. The certainty in his voice reassured her and her breathing slowed. She hadn't realized it had gotten so ragged.  

"You just have a mild concussion, some whiplash, a few bruised ribs...well, mostly bruised...and a broken nose and...ah... legs." He said, omitting the rest. "Nothing you won't recover from.” Emma felt like laughing and crying at the same time.  

Warrick carefully turned her holding her on her side a moment as she coughed and spit out blood. He kept a hand under her head so it wasn't on the floor as she did, then rolled her gently onto her back, laying her head on his lap as he leaned back against the debris. A soothing warmth began to grow in her, easing the pain in her face.  

"I'm so sorry I let go of you, Emma."  Warrick said. "I told you I wouldn't."  

 _Did he_? _I don't remember_. Emma thought.   _God, did I hit my head that hard?_  

"I promised Elaine I'd keep you safe.  I'm so sorry." 

Emma laughed. "Warrick, you know you probably just saved my life?"  

Warrick realized she was probably right but still couldn't help feeling like he'd failed her. He winced as she turned her head and spit blood from her mouth.  "Oh, hey."  She said. "I think my nose stopped bleeding." 

"I, uh...I gave it a little extra healing."  He said, sounding sheepish for some reason. He brushed her hair out of her face as she settled back in his lap.  "I didn't want you to lose energy coughing."  Emma smiled. 

"The rest of you will take a bit longer.  I'm sorry.  I'm a bit low on magic, so stabilizing and accelerating is the best I can manage right now.  You'll still heal clean! Like new!  But, uh...it might...be a while." 

"That's all right. I'll be okay here. Warrick, you should-" 

"Emma, stop." 

“Warrick, I-” 

“I’m not leaving you, Emma. Not until you’re better...or, at least more stable.  Just...just let yourself rest.” 

She smiled helplessly.  “So, it looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while.” 

"Yeah..."  He said and sat down quietly. She reached up, ignoring the pain. After a moment, she found his hand. He took hers, and they squeezed each other's reassuringly, laughed softly and sat there for a time in the dark and quiet.  

"Warrick, you wouldn't happen to have a spell that includes anesthetic, would you?" Emma asked, breaking the silence. "I know my ribs are putting themselves back together, but, uh, that kinda hurts more than I would've thought." 

"I, ah, can't really manage that right now, sorry." 

"That's all right."  She said, and tried to suppress her worry. How bad off was he? She couldn't dwell on it now, she told herself. That would be something to take care of once her legs were usable again.  

 _God, Warrick_. _Just hang in there,_ she thought, squeezing his hand a little tighter.  

They sat there in silence again, just glad for each other's company, until finally, Emma spoke. 

"Warrick?"  She said.  

"Hmmm?" 

"Could you tell me a story?" 

"W-what?" He sputtered.  

"Just something to help pass the time? You...you write stories, right? 

 _Oh no,_ he thought. _She knows about._ _Marrick_ _and Gemma?_ _But, how much does she know?_ _Does she KNOW?_   

"Um...I kind of write stories! Sometimes!" He said nervously.  

"It's okay. You don't have to.”  She said. He could dimly see a strained smile on her face. He swallowed, hoping the sound of it wasn't as loud as it sounded in his head. 

"N-no!  It's okay!  I'm...I'm just a bit nervous because I've never...um...talked about them with anyone." 

"Really? Selva wouldn't say much about them, but it sounded like she was pretty familiar." 

"Oh!  Ehhhh-ha...um, haha, yes.  Well, she's...um...taken to critiquing them despite my having, uh, asked her to not to read them." 

"Oh, sorry! Should I have not asked about them? I mean, all I really know is there's this guy who's really serious a lot and a girl who goes on adventures, it sounded like? It just...seemed kind of fun." 

"Oh, um, yes. No! It's fine! That's...well, I wouldn't say he's _that_ serious, but, uh, I could tell you some of the story, sure.  If...if you wanted." 

"I mean, um, only if you were comfortable telling me about your stories of...uh, what was her name?" 

He froze. He couldn't tell Emma Gemma's name. She would _know_...well, not that there was anything to know, but...he looked down again to see her looking up expectantly. 

 _Don't say Gemma don't say Gemma don't say Gemma,_ he thought furiously. 

"Uh, Warma.  Warma and, um...and Emmick." 

"Warma and Emmick? Their names kind of sound familiar." 

"Ha ha! Do they?!  Um...I wonder why?! 

"I...don't know? I mean I didn't even think it was that funny." 

"Oh, it's just...those names are such unique names in Oz that...it's just surprising they're apparently common on Earth, these names I completely just made up!" 

"They're not, actually, but...uh, well, nevermind." 

"Right. Well, yes.  Yes, that is completely unimportant."  He  said.  He paused a moment and cleared his  throat. She was in pain, he know, and if he could distract her from it, he  would.  He thought briefly, then began.  "O nce upon a time..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of what was supposed to be a short drabble for WarmaCrewe (warrickshipper(dot)tumblr). It grew. This made me nervous so I've not only taken far more time with this than is reasonable, but I decided to split it up into chapters. It should only be two. Maybe three. I hope to god not four. Anyway, the premise was just what the title of this chapter suggests for a short fic of her Gemma and Marrick stories. I am apparently very bad at this, as you can clearly see, as not only do Gemma and Marrick even show up in this chapter, but they're not even named Gemma and Marrick at all! Still, there will be plenty of those two scamps in the chapter(s) to come, so prepare yourselves as we leave the drama behind and embark on what I hope will be a comically absurd and emotionally fluffy good time. With the occasionally angsty feel. Because I am bad at this.
> 
> This fic is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution 4.0 International license. The attribution requirement is waved for Isabelle Melancon and Meghan Lavey-Heaton, the creators and owners of Namesake.


End file.
